


The Hard Part Is Over With

by emo_space_gay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also the rating is for some light swearing, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Roman's a bit of a jerk in the beginning for plot reasons, Very background logicality (it's mentionned once or twice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 15:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_space_gay/pseuds/emo_space_gay
Summary: “Ok class, today I’m going to introduce a new project!” Mr. Carlson started, cutting off when the entire class groaned. “Oh come on! It won’t be that bad. It’s poetry!” The class groaned again, except for two kids. Roman Garcia and Virgil De Luca. Those two perked up, Roman more noticeably than Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupcakeangelsda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cupcakeangelsda).

> At the beginning they're freshmen in high school (14-15 for non-Americans).

**March 2nd, 2018**

“Ok class, today I’m going to introduce a new project!” Mr. Carlson started, cutting off when the entire class groaned. “Oh come on! It won’t be that bad. It’s poetry!” The class groaned again, except for two kids. Roman Garcia and Virgil De Luca. Those two perked up, Roman more noticeably than Virgil.

Mr. Carlson started passing out the rubric, “You will be assigned a partner and you will work together to make two poems. Both have to be over 60 words but can be any style. The poems must work together to make one story, while still making sense on their own. The due date is in a month on Friday April 6th. Please don’t wait until that week to work on it. It will not work out in your favor,” he paused and looked at a couple of kids, “Now, the pairs will be as follows: Peter and James, Hannah and Drew, Noah and Kate, Victor and Daniel, Max and Jack, Duke and Scout, Caroline S. and Melanie, Caroline D. and Rosie, Mary and Molly, Jasmine and Jessie, Zach and Alex, and finally Virgil and Roman. You will have the rest of the class to work on it, as well as two other class periods. Now, start!”

Roman walked over to Virgil. “You’re Virgil right? I’m Roman, I guess we’re working together,” he announced, dragging a nearby desk over. Virgil glanced up, “Yeah, I guess. So should we each write a poem to show each other our skills to start? Or something? I don’t know.” “That sounds brilliant! We should write them and show each other at 10 minutes until the bell. No specific topic, just write what you’re good at. Also we should trade numbers so we can try to meet up on weekends if need be. You good with all that?” “Yeah, that’s good. My number is (684) 792-4541,” Virgil said, writing it on Roman’s rubric. “Mine’s (684) 782-3440,” Roman responded, writing his on Virgil’s paper. The two each pulled out some paper and started writing.

Roman poked Virgil, “It’s 10 minutes to the bell. I’ll go first,” he stood up and Virgil sank into his hoodie,

“Whose sword is that? I think I know.

Its owner is quite happy though.

Full of joy like a vivid rainbow,

I watch him laugh. I cry hello.

He gives his sword a shake

And laughs until his belly aches.

The only other sound's the break,

Of distant waves and birds awake.

The sword is perfect, sharp and deep,

But he has promises to keep,

After cake and lots of sleep.

Sweet dreams come to him cheap.

He rises from his gentle bed,

With thoughts of kittens in his head,

He eats his jam with lots of bread.

Ready for the day ahead.”

Virgil clapped for a second, before clearing his throat and starting,

“The individual has ceased to exist randomly.

Destruction of personality-”

“Wait wait wait wait. What the hell is this emo bullshit?” Roman interrupted, “Poems are about love! And adventure! Not… whatever that was,” he finished, with a disgusted expression.

Virgil glared up at him, “Poems can be about whatever the hell the author wants. Whether that be love and adventure or ‘emo bullshit’,” he made air quotes, “Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to get to my next class,” the bell ringing as he said that.

The two boys gathered up their items and ran to their next class.

**March 3rd, 2018**

Virgil was pacing back and forth in the basement of his best friend’s house. “Ugh! Lo, he called my poem ‘emo bullshit’ and wouldn’t even let me read all of it! He said all poems have to be about love or adventure. I’ve interacted with him once and I already hate him.” He flopped on top of Logan on the couch. “This project’s going to suck, I can already tell.”

* * *

“Pat! He’s an emo nightmare! I can’t work with him! He’s going to want our story to be all angsty and emo. No thank you!” “Well, maybe his poem can be a dark beginning and yours the happy ending? They are supposed to work together and separately,” Patton reasoned. “No! The entire thing should be about love!” Roman shouted before collapsing onto the couch and falling asleep.

**April 6th, 2018**

“Okay class, today you’ll present your projects. Who wants to go first?” A couple of hands went up. “Okay, we’ll start with Duke and Scout, and work out way around from there.” And so they did. “Now got our last pair, Virgil and Roman go on up,”

Virgil read his poem, and then Roman read his. The class clapped, stunned at how good their poems were. Mr. Carlson told them, “You have the rest of class to just hang out. Virgil and Roman can you come over here?”

The class all burst out talking while Virgil and Roman walked over to the teacher’s desk.

“Yes, Mr. Carlson?” Virgil asked when the two got over to his desk.

“I just wanted to commend you for making your stories work with such different tones. Both of your poems were really well done,”

“Thank you!” Roman beamed.

“Thanks,” Virgil mumbled.

* * *

As the year went on the two continued to compete. A better grade on a test here, a better essay there, all the while complaining to their friends about how awful the other was.

* * *

**May 19th, 2018**

_Conversation with: Lo and Pat_

Lo: We really need to do something about those two._ 2:42 pm _

Lo: We’ve been saying it since March. _2:43 pm _

Pat: Yeah _2:50 pm _

Pat: If they just got over their differences I feel like they could be good friends _2:51 pm _

Pat: Maybe we could go somewhere together? _3:10 pm_

Pat: Like I could invite Roman and you could invite Virgil _3:10 pm _

Pat: And like they wouldn’t know about the other _3:11 pm _

Pat: We could go to Busch Gardens and make them sit together on the rides! _3:24 pm _

Lo: That’s a really good idea Patton._ 3:30 pm _

Lo: I can get four tickets for memorial day, since we have the day off from school. _3:31 pm_

* * *

_Conversation with: Lo and Virge_

Lo: Hello Virgil, are you doing anything on memorial day with you family? _3:42 pm_

Virge: Nope _3:45 pm_

Virge: Why? _3:45 pm_

Lo: I was wondering if you would like to go to Busch Gardens with me then? _3:47 pm_

Virge: Sure _3:51 pm_

Virge: Why? _3:51 pm_

Lo: It’s been a while since we’ve gone, and I have had fun with you past times. _3:54 pm_

Virge: Ok _3:57 pm_

Virge: See you at school tomorrow _3:59 pm _

* * *

_Conversation with: Pat and Ro_

Pat: If you’re not doing anything do you want to go to Busch Gardens with me on memorial day? _3:34 pm _

Ro: Let me check _3:37 pm_

Ro: I can_ 3:45 pm _

Ro: See you tomorrow _3:46 pm _

Pat: See ya! _3:48 pm _

* * *

_Conversation with: Lo and Pat_

Pat: Roman can go! _3:50 pm _

Lo: Virgil can as well. _4:02 pm _

**May 28th, 2018**

“I hate those lines, they’re just pure anxiety!” Virgil groaned as he and Logan walked into the park, Logan’s father trailing behind.

“You two have fun! I’ll be doing my own thing, but Logan you can text me if you need money for lunch or games or something. Or if you need anything else!” Logan’s father told them before waving and disappearing into the crowd.

Logan directed Virgil over to a rock off to the outer edges of the entrance area. “We’ll wait here for a moment, someone else is coming.”

“Looooo, you know I hate surprises.” Virgil complained, laying down on the rock.

“You’ll be fine. Ah! There they are. PAT! OVER HERE!” Logan yelled.

Virgil sat up as a guy their age came running over with… “Roman,” Virgil sneered.

“Virgil,” Roman replied.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Virgil asked Logan.

“Me and Patton decided to bring you two together because we were tired of your complaining. Also, hello I’m Logan, Patton’s boyfriend.” Logan stuck his hand out. Roman shook it.

“Hi! I’m Patton! Logan’s boyfriend! Can I hug you?” Patton bounced in front of Virgil.

“Sorry, I’m not really one for hugs. Also Logan, since when are you dating someone?”

“Yeah I didn’t know about this either, which is very rude.”

Logan adjusted his glasses and thought, “Around Christmas last year I believe?”

“It was December 18th, our 6-month anniversary is in like 3 weeks,” Patton told him. Logan nodded his head, “I suppose we should get started on the rides. We can take turns choosing. Patton, which one should we start on?”

“One of the really tall and fast ones!”

And so the four went, Patton and Logan in front holding hands, and Virgil and Roman trailing behind. “So… what are the chances our best friends would be dating?”

“Yeah, crazy.”

“Ok, so obviously we got off on the wrong foot-”

“Ya think?”

“-and I think we should at least try to get along. So let’s restart. Hi, I’m Roman Garcia and I like theatre, poetry, and singing,” Roman stuck his hand out.

Virgil shook it, “I’m Virgil De Luca, I like poetry, listening to music, and watching conspiracy videos on YouTube.”

“You really are an emo nightmare,” Roman laughed.

“And you’re a pompous prince. I guess we’re at an impasse.” the two laughed,

That day many roller coasters were ridden, jokes told, and memories made.

**July 18th, 2018**

_Conversation with: Ro and Virge_

Ro: Hey _1:16 pm _

Virge: Sup? _1:18 pm_

Ro: I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something? _1:20 pm _

Ro: I know we’ve never hung out out without Lo and/or Pat being there but I want to get to know you better without them _1:21 pm _

Virge: I’m on vacation out in California right now, but I get back the 26th if you want to do something on the 29th? _1:25 pm _

Virge: Cause I’ll need a couple of days to recharge after interacting with my family for 2 weeks straight _1:27 pm_

Ro: We could have a sleepover and watch those conspiracy videos you like?_ 2:01 pm_

Virge: Sure _2:04 pm_

Virge: See you then _2:04 pm_

**October 31st, 2018**

“Hey V can you help me get these green contacts for my Rapunzel costume in?” Roman asked from the other side of Logan’s bathroom, where the two were getting dressed for a costume party. “Only if you put my black-and-white ones for Jack Skellington in after.”

** December 23rd, 2018**

_Conversation with: Ro, Lo, Pat, and Virge_

Ro: GUYS! _8:39 am _

Ro: IT’S SNOWING _8:39 am _

Ro: GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW _8:40 am _

Ro: WE’RE WATCHING MOVIES AND PLAYING IN THE SNOW AND DRINKING HOT COCOA AND HAVING A SLEEPOVER _8:42 am _

Ro: NO BUTS! _8:43 am _

Lo: I will be over in 15 minutes, I just need to get a bag together. _8:47 am _

Pat: I’ll be over in 30 8:50 am Pat: I need to walk my dog first _8:51 am _

Virge: Give me like an hour_ 8:59 am _

Virge: I just woke up _9:00 am_

Virge: I regret setting your text tones so loud _9:01 am_

**December 31st, 2018 - January 1st, 2019 **

“10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil shouted in unison. Patton and Logan kissing each other while Roman and Virgil simply hugged.

“It’s been a hell of a year hasn’t it?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah, but we got through it.” Roman replied.

**May 28th, 2019**

_ Conversation with: Ro and Virge_

Ro: HAPPY 1 YEAR FRIENDVERSARY!_ 11:13 am_

Virge: What? _11:30 am _

Ro: Pat and Lo forced us to actually talk to each other and become friends a year ago today _11:34 am _

Ro: Therefore it’s the anniversary of our friendship _11:34 am _

Ro: Even though we did meet like two months before that _11:35 am_

Ro: But that doesn’t count cause we hated each other _11:35 am _

Virge: Happy friendversary I guess _11:38 am _

Ro: Anyways that’s all I had to say _11:40 am _

Ro: BYE! _11:40 am _

**August 12th, 2019**

Virgil took a deep breath before walking into his first class. “VIRGIL!” a voice called and suddenly Virgil was wrapped in a pair of strong arms belonging to a certain friend. “Hi, Patton. Is this your 1X too?” Virgil asked.

“Yep! Logan and Roman are over there too,” Patton replied, carrying Virgil over to their other two friends.

Patton set him down on a chair next to Roman before sitting down next to Logan. “Hi guys how was your summer?” he asked.

“Satisfactory.” Logan put down his book.

“Stupendous!” Roman struck a pose.

“Amazing! How was yours?” Patton beamed.

“Good, especially the times we hung out.” Virgil mumbled. “What was that? Virgil you mumbled,” Logan pointed out. “I said ‘Good, especially the times we hung out.’” he responded in a much louder voice.

“Thank you for enunciating.” Logan told him, going back to his book.

**May 28th, 2020**

_Conversation with: Ro and Virge_

Ro: HAPPY TWO YEAR FRIENDVERSARY!!! _3:15 am _

Virge: Happy two year friendversary to you too Roman _3:21 pm _

Virge: Also why didn’t you just say something to me in person? _3:22 pm_

Virge: We had class together today _3:22 pm_

Ro: 1) I wanted to do it digitally again 3:34 pm Ro: 2) I’m a dumbass and didn’t think of that _3:35 pm_

Virge: You’re not wrong on that second one 3_:41 pm_

**December 20th, 2020**

“When do you think Pat and Lo will be back from getting food?” Virgil asked, pausing his scroll through tumblr.

Roman put down the Christmas lights he was stringing on Logan’s basement wall, “Hopefully soon, I want my food. Also would you mind, I don’t know, helping?”

Virgil slithered off of the couch and onto the floor, “Can’t, I’m dead.”

Roman walked over, “So you wouldn’t mind if I did… this?” he said falling on Virgil’s ‘dead’ body. “Course I would you big dork, just cause I’m dead doesn’t mean I’m not alive,” Virgil scoffed.

Roman flipped over to give Virgil a look™, and paused because had Virgil always looked this good? He glanced between Virgil’s eyes and lips, Virgil doing the same to Roman.

“Can I kiss you?” Roman breathed.

“Yes, please,” Virgil breathed back.

And it wasn’t perfect, it was both of their first kiss and Roman was on top of Virgil on Logan’s basement floor after all, but both of them felt that, given time, it could be.


	2. Epilogue

**December 20th, 2027**

“Do you, Roman Garcia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Virgil De Luca, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

And _that_ was the perfect kiss, far from the kiss they shared 7 years ago in Logan’s basement.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! It's also the second longest thing I've ever written. The first was something for school back in 2018 that was 2.7k and will never see he light of day. I didn't write Roman's poem, I used this site: https://www.poem-generator.org.uk/?i=1nd2zf8u (Virgil's was modified from a blackout poetry I did for school.


End file.
